Un mensaje profético
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Una bruja marialioncera recibe un mensaje que se adelanta en el tiempo a su "Visita al Madrid Mágico", en un relato que participa (contrarreloj, eso sí) en en el reto mensual de enero 2018: "Profecías" del "Foro de las Expansiones", y que se inscribe en la "Magia Venezuelensii", parte de la "Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso"


Un mensaje profético

Por _edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

 _Este fic participa en el_ _ **reto mensual de enero 2018 "Profecías"**_ _del_ _ **"Foro de las Expansiones".**_

 _La idea es cumplir esta norma: "El ministerio de magia inglés tiene un almacén lleno de profecías, pero el reino unido no es el único lugar donde viven magos capaces de hacerlas, seguro que cada expansión cuenta con sus videntes residentes y este es el reto para que saquen sus dones a relucir._ _ **¿**_ _ **En qué consiste el reto?**_ _La historia tiene que basarse en una profecía, ya existente o inventada para el reto, pero con relevancia en la historia"._

 _Por supuesto, no puedo escoger otra expansión que la que estoy trabajando, la_ _ **Magia Venezuelensii.**_ _ **(1)**_

* * *

 _San Diego de Alcalá y Candelaria; viernes 20 de febrero de 2.009, 6:35 a.m. local_

Cuando Andreína Hernández de Rojas se despertó ese día, tenía la sensación que _algo bueno tenía que pasar._ Ese día entregaría su proyecto de tesis del doctorado en Educación Física, el cual esperaba llamar _"Deporte Universitario en Venezuela: pasado, presente y futuro, ¿Juvines o Liga Universitaria?",_ y en el cual buscaba reorientar, a partir de una visión retrospectiva, el proceso de desarrollo de la práctica deportiva en las universidades nacionales, tomando como ejemplo la Asociación Atlética Universitaria Nacional, o "National College Athletic Association" (NCAA), organismo que regula el deporte universitario en Estados Unidos. Por supuesto, la tensión le recorría todo su cuerpo, y se lo hizo saber a su esposo, Carlos Raúl Rojas, mientras lo acariciaba y, gracias a ese gesto, le hacía ronronear de placer:

—Me siento preocupada, amor, ojalá me acepten el proyecto.

—Mmmmmmm… que rico —se giró Carlos, quedando de frente a su esposa, mientras se dejaba acariciar—. Yo que tú, me quedo tranquilo y disfruto el momento.

—¿Tú crees, papi?

—Por supuesto, amor, todo va a salir bien. Ven acá —y tomándola suavemente del cuello, le dio un beso que provocó que los esposos expresaran su amor con pasión desatada…

No se habían dado cuenta de la hora hasta que se sintieron agotados. Andreína sí notó que el sol entraba con fiereza, pero no hizo ademán de quererse separar de su esposo hasta que, de pronto, oyeron un teléfono sonar a la distancia.

—Mmmmm… —gruñó Andreína placenteramente, acostada sobre el cuerpo de Carlos Raúl—, ¿no es muy temprano para llamar? —pero al ver el reloj, su rostro se mudó a uno de sorpresa—… ¡Qué! ¡Mira que hora es! ¡Las ocho y cuarto!

Se levantó apurada y corrió, desnuda, al baño, a darse una ducha rápida, mientras Carlos, aun atontado del placer, veía cómo su esposa corría; luego estiró la mano y contestó:

—Aloooo —y bostezó, pero enseguida lo cortó cuando oyó la poderosa voz de su suegro:

—¡Epale, Carlos!, ¿Andreína está por ahí?

—¡Buenos días, suegro! Sí, sí… Se está duchando.

—Está bien —aceptó Francisco, con tono divertido—, dile que pase por la casa antes de salir; y vienes tú también.

—Ok —respondió al tono de "colgado" del teléfono, para después expresar su frustración—. ¿Por qué siempre me hace eso?

—¿Quién, papi? —preguntó Andreína, asomándose a la puerta, mientras se secaba la cabellera.

—Tu papá, ¿Quién más? —la bruja sonrió, viendo la cara de su esposo—. Quiere que pasemos por su casa antes de salir, y creo que es tarde. Menos mal que hoy entro a las once a dar clase. Voy a bañarme mientras ves como está Andreíta.

—Vale, está bien, amor. Voy a preparar café y el desayuno de la niña.

Luego de vestirse, atender a Andrea, de poco más de tres años, y tomar café, los tres Rojas Hernández fueron a la casa principal, donde Francisco y Lucía los esperaban, sonriendo mientras desayunaban. Luego de pedir la bendición para ella y su hija, Andreína preguntó:

—¿Y eso que me llamaste, papá?

—No te llamé yo, te mandó a llamar La Reina —una forma particular de decir que había recibido un mensaje de "Las Cortes", y que su hija era la destinataria—; vamos al altar. Tú también, yerno —lo que sorprendió a Carlos, un _no-mago,_ quien, a pesar de tener más de cinco años con Andreína siempre terminaba impresionado por lo que "estos brujos locos", como los llamaba, hacían en las sesiones a las que era invitado.

Francisco, Andreína y Carlos caminaron hacia la habitación al fondo de la casa, aquella que concentraba la magia ancestral que había hecho a los Hernández una de las familias "marialionceras" más reconocidas en el estado. Cuando entraron, persignándose padre e hija, se ubicaron a ambos extremos del altar y, como siempre hacían, encendieron velas frente a las figuras de María Lionza, Simón Bolívar y el Negro Felipe, las "tres potencias" de la tradición marialioncera. Luego, tomando unas sillas de mimbre, se sentaron, los esposos frente a Francisco, quien comenzó, como era usual, pidiendo permiso para iniciar una lectura de tabaco:

—Dios Todopoderoso nos bendiga, en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo. Que la Santísima Trinidad y nuestra Reina María Lionza nos acompañe. Amén —luego que los tres se persignaran, Francisco continuó—:Pido permiso a nuestro Padre, a Jesucristo y a las Cortes Celestiales para leer este tabaco y dar el mensaje que nuestra Reina le trae a su hija consagrada, Andreina Hernández y a su esposo, Carlos Raúl Rojas —Con las primeras bocanadas de humo, comenzó un mensaje a develarse—: Hija, la Reina les manda la bendición, y les avisa que la idea que vas a entregar hoy a la Universidad será bien recibida —la bruja sonrió, aliviada, mientras su padre seguía viendo las cenizas del tabaco—. Sí, dice que te tomará tu tiempo, pero que lograrás lo que te propones… Mmmmmm… Y hay una razón por qué tomarse el tiempo, te manda a decir.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Carlos Raúl, ante la mirada agria de Francisco, que lo hizo callar. Luego de dar una nueva "chupada" al tabaco, el brujo siguió su "lectura".

—Sí. Me dice que tu vida —señalando a Andreína— se va a llenar de más vida… —miró suspicazmente a la pareja, sonrió y siguió—, ¿Ustedes como que quieren darme más nietos?

Andreína abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran, sorprendida, aunque no hizo ademán de interrumpir. Carlos tampoco quiso intervenir, por lo que Francisco, girando el tabaco, continuó:

—Acuérdense que el tabaco no miente, y eso es lo que me dice. Además me dice que eso no va a impedir que puedas seguir trabajando en tu idea, pero cuando no puedas seguir, te tomará bastante tiempo culminarlo —Andreína bajó la mirada, intentando darle sentido a estas palabras. Pero Francisco, llamando nuevamente la atención en el tabaco, volvió a hablar—. La Reina dice que no lo vas a abandonar, tanto como Ella no abandona a sus hijos consagrados, así que tú —señaló a Carlos—, vas a tener que apretar el culo y ayudar a la niña, ¿no? —el _no-mago_ se sorprendió, asintiendo en silencio—. Muy bien.

El brujo, suspirando, dejó caer el cabo de tabaco en medio del corrillo formado por los tres, sobre unas hojas de papel periódico; al encender uno nuevo, siguió con su lectura:

—¿Qué tenemos acá? —la mirada sorprendida de los esposos le hizo sonreír—. El tabaco me dice que gracias a tu idea vas a conocer mucha gente —y apuntando con el tabaco a Andreína, remató la idea—, porque incluso vas a viajar al exterior. ¡Mírala, pues! Me dice que vas a un congreso, ponencia o algo así. Amén, que así sea —y se persignó él y después a su hija, con el tabaco aún en la mano. Luego de una nueva "chupada", y ver las cenizas, se quedó pensativo, lo que llamó la atención de Andreína:

—¿Qué ves, papá?

—Un carruaje tirado por… ¿leones? Eso sí que no lo había visto antes. Mmmmmm… Ok, la Reina me dice que vas a estar una semana en una ciudad antigua, ¿europea? Puede ser, pero no me dice claramente dónde. Lo que sí me dice es que vas a hacer contacto con mucha gente, gente que va a ser importante para ti y ¿para toda la familia?... ¿Allá? —más que preguntarlo a Andreína, parecía que Francisco se lo preguntaba al propio tabaco. Luego de unos instantes en silencio, el brujo retomó la lectura, aunque dudando—. No entiendo, me insiste que la gente que vas a conocer va a ser importante para todos en la familia. Primera vez que me pasa esto.

—Ya veo, papá —indicó Andreína—, y para que tú no entiendas un mensaje en un tabaco, debe ser serio.

—Pues sí —ratificó Francisco, dando una nueva mirada al tabaco—; lo que la Reina termina diciendo es que nunca te va a desamparar, ni a ti —señaló a Carlos—, ni a los niños.

Los tres sonrieron, mientras el brujo soltaba el tabaco. Luego de persignarse (esta vez los tres), los brujos apagaron las velas y todos salieron del "cuarto del altar", meditando sobre el mensaje. Andreína se despidió de sus padres y de Andrea, quien le dio un húmedo beso de bebé, mientras que Carlos y Francisco estrechaban sus manos.

Cuando ya estaban saliendo del pueblo de San Diego, vía la Universidad de Carabobo, Carlos, al volante de su Ford _Ecosport,_ le comentó a Andreína:

—¿Como que tu papá se dio cuenta que habíamos… Tú sabes, hecho el amor?

—¡Jajajajaja! No creo, aunque es capaz… ¿Viste como se sonrió?

—Por eso te lo digo. Fue muy directo.

—Directo fue el mensaje que me mandó la Reina. Para ver, que me van a aceptar el proyecto, que lo voy a comenzar, parar por un tiempo y terminar ¿por un embarazo, quizás? —Carlos sólo retiró la mano derecha del volante, en ademán de _¿qué puedo decir?_ —, y que gracias a él voy a viajar a una ciudad antigua, quizás europea para conocer mucha gente que, ¿cómo fue que dijo?, "va a ser importante para mí y la familia". ¡Vaya!

—Bueno, pues hay que aprovechar el tiempo —mencionó Carlos mientras entraba al estacionamiento de profesores de la Facultad de Ciencias de la Educación, donde dejaría a camioneta mientras daría clases de "Tecnología aplicada al entrenamiento deportivo" a una cohorte de la Maestría en Entrenamiento en Alta Competencia y Andreína llevaría su proyecto de tesis de doctorado—. Nos vemos a la una en "La Remolacha", ¿te parece?

—Claro, amor.

Con un beso rápido, los esposos Rojas Hernández se despidieron transitoriamente.

* * *

Tres semanas más tarde, junto con la noticia que esperaba Andreína, de la aprobación de su proyecto de tesis y la asignación de su antiguo tutor de la Maestría en Gerencia Educativa como asesor del proyecto, otra noticia le confirmaría, sorpresivamente, que el mensaje que la Reina les había dado era una profecía en pleno cumplimiento. Justamente ese día, cuando celebraban la aprobación del proyecto, Andreína tuvo los primeros síntomas de que el amor se había hecho encarnación en su ser, cuando rechazó, casi con arcadas, un plato de bistec "encebollado" con arroz y ensalada rusa que Esperanza, esposa de _Frank_ desde apenas dos meses, había preparado como cena familiar para celebrar a su vez su propio embarazo.

—¡Perdóname, cuñada! —trataba de excusarse mientras apartaba el plato—, ¡no sé por qué no soporto el olor de la carne! ¡Y yo sé que tú cocinas rico!

—Yo sé por qué —le soltó Francisco, sonriendo.

—¡Papá!

—¡Ah, pues! ¿No vas a saber tú? —luego de una carcajada, dio cumplida respuesta a la interrogante que, no sólo mostraba Andreína con su mirada, sino todos los demás Hernández presentes—. Mija, tú estás recontrapreñada.

—¿Tu crees, papá?

—¡Por supuesto, mija! —y como es usual en Francisco Hernández, patriarca de la familia, remató con su "frase patentada"—, acuérdate, el tabaco no miente.

* * *

Nota al pie:

(1) _Este fic entra en el entorno de la llamada "Magia Venezuelensii", parte de la "Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso", idea de_ _ **Sorg-esp,**_ _fortalecida y aumentada, entre otros, por_ _ **Fiera Fierce, Cris Snape, Neevy Granger, Graystone**_ _y_ _ **Muselina,**_ _del Foro "_ _ **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_ _" de , y que ahora se encuentran en "_ _ **El Foro de las Expansiones**_ _"._

 _Este relato puede considerarse "precuela" de mi long-fic_ _ **De visita al Madrid mágico,**_ _presentado_ _en el **I Gran Desafío** de este Foro, y con el cual __espero haberlo homenajeado,_ _y con él a todos quienes creen que el Potterverso puede verse más allá de las islas británicas, respetando esas particularidades locales, reconociendo la historia, costumbres y características de nuestras culturas; en fin, entendiendo que cada región tiene sus propias condiciones._ _ **For those about to sorg-exp, we salute you!**_


End file.
